Malfoy Manor
by Dog-Sausage
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Lucius y Bellatrix conviviendo bajo el mismo techo? Algo tenia que salir...¿mal?</html>


Drabble sobrela pareja de Lucius y Bellatrix, una relación de amor/odio.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de lo que podais reconocer.

* * *

><p>En el gran salón de la mansión de Malfoy Manor el fuego estaba encendido. Junto a la chimenea, en un sillón de piel de dragón verde esmeralda, se encontraba el dueño de la casa, Lucius Malfoy. Aunque por extraño que parezca el ya no se sentía dueño de la casa. Desde que Voldemort se había vuelto a alzar con el poder, los Malfoy ya no eran una familia feliz. Lucius había fallado a su amo en alguna que otra ocasión y eso le había hecho ganarse el desprecio del Señor Tenebroso, tanto el como el resto de su pequeña familia. Estaba abatido en su sillón, disfrutando de los pocos momentos en los que la casa estaba prácticamente libre de mortifagos. Y digo prácticamente por que además de su esposa y su hijo, Lucius tenia una inquilina permanente en su gran mansión. Era la hermana de Narcisa, Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa maldita bruja de pelo enmarañado de color oscuro, ojos fríos y despiadados y sonrisa maléfica que nada tenia de parecido con su hermana. ¿Sería por eso por lo que le atraía tanto? Ella disfrutaba regodeándose de la humillación que él sufría a diario por parte del Señor Tenebroso, a sabiendas de que no podía echarla a patadas de su casa porque era la preferida del amo. Y también porque sabía que él no podría aguantar ni un segundo sin sus continuas discusiones varita en mano.<p>

Muy lejos de ese salón en el ala oeste de la mansión, más concretamente en el comedor donde se realizaban las continuas reuniones mortifagas, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange. Hacia una hora desde que la ultima reunión acabase. Pero ella seguía allí, sentada su silla, la que estaba junto a su amo, observando la que antes había estado ocupada por Lucius Malfoy, su cuñado. Él se había pasado toda la reunión hundido en su asiento en un intento de pasar desapercibido a los ojos del Señor Tenebrosos. Pero ella se había encargado personalmente de que eso no ocurriese. Quizás en un leve descuido su pie habría ido a parar contra una de las rodillas de Lucius, y este quizás habría proferido un gemido de dolor en mitad de una importante explicación de Lord Voldemort. Y quizás Bellatrix hubiera disfrutado mientras el Señor Tenebroso torturaba a Malfoy por su insolencia. Bella se levantó por fin de su silla y salió del comedor. Caminaba sin rumbo por las galerías de la majestuosa mansión. Su hermana era tan afortunada, pensaba. Puede que ella no obtuviese todo el aprecio que deseaba por parte del Señor Tenebroso, pero tenía oro, montañas y montañas de galeones. Y tenía una belleza que nada tenía que envidiar a la de su hermana mayor. Un hijo de admirada trayectoria. Y sobre todo tenía un marido que hacia que al lado de el los demás mortifagos parecían cerdos con túnica y mascara. Y en este grupo incluía a su marido, por supuesto. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre presuntuoso, engreído, egocéntrico, vanidoso, de un respetado linaje de sangre limpia y de lo más atractivo. ¿Se estaría empezando a volver loca?

Ella lo odiaba con todo su corazón,

era tan orgullosa,

con su cabello perfecto y de color rubio plateado,

sus andares desgarbados que hacían que su pelo se enredase más de lo que ya estaba,

de manos torpes,

con esa voz chillona,

su forma de arrastrar las palabras,

su risa desquiciada, sus ojos que reflejaban su carácter autoritario,

esa despreocupación al agarrar la varita en el momento de matar,

sus facciones angulosas frente a las suyas,

esos ojos castaños que lo estaban mirando con ira y ¿pasión?

Bella y Lucius se miraban mutuamente, uno frente al otro, en uno de los pasillos más escondidos de Malfoy Manor. Lucius fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Disfrutando de lo que no te pertenece, Bellatrix? –dijo con su costumbre de arrastrar siempre las palabra, como si saborease cada silaba que sale de su boca.

-Quizás me pertenezca muy pronto, ya sabes que el amo no esta nada contento contigo...-Bellatrix disfrutaba recordándole su nueva posición en los mortifagos.

-O quizás puede ser que mañana le ordene al elfo domestico que envenene tu estúpida taza de té.-le contestó con furia. Siempre tenia que estar por encima de él.

-¿Es una amenaza, Malfoy?

-Solo una advertencia, Bella.-¿La había llamado Bella? No.

-El Señor Tenebroso no entiende de advertencias, Lucius.-había dicho Bella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque podría haber sido un descuido o un lapsus.

-Púdrete en el infierno, Lestrange.

-En ese caso nos pudriremos juntos, Malfoy.

Poco a poco se habían ido aproximando y ahora estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Podían notar sus respiraciones y cada uno apuntaba al otro con su varita. Preparados para atacar, aunque esta claro que lo que más deseaban los dos era algo muy diferente a un duelo de varitas.


End file.
